


When The Light Beckons

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hugs, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: Harry and Draco will be okay.





	When The Light Beckons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - April 2019
> 
> **Prompt:** Just Right  
>  **Word Limit:** 100

Harry opened his eyes after he saw flashes. When he woke up, he wasn't sure if it was from the dream or the lightning outside. It was pouring heavily, an appropriate addition to the gnawing feeling he was having. Kings Cross Station, whiteness - _all eerily familiar_. 

"HARRY, LOVE, WEAR YOUR AIDS", Draco wheezed. _Right_. Harry wore the small pieces and heard droplets. With difficulty, he moved into the arms of his husband, who had now lost most of his vision.

If death came to claim him tonight, as long as he was in Draco's warmth, everything would be just right.


End file.
